It's a Small World After All
by Tweeter
Summary: This is definitely crackfic. This story is a crossover with How I Met Your Mother, so if you don't watch that, it may not make sense.  Written for ncisflashfic challenge crackficmelodrama. It's short, and it's a oneshot.


**This fic was written for the crackfic, melodrama challenge of ncisflasfic. I had originally written "Meeting Papa" for that, but that was too long. This is a short little thing I cranked out. It's a crossover with How I Met Your Mother, so if you don't watch that, you might not get the humor. Oh yeah, it's not beta'ed, so any mistakes are strictly mine.**

**I do not own Tony DiNozzo (wouldn't that be nice?), Kate Todd, Abby Scuito or Barney Stinson.**

"I can't believe you did that, Kate," Few things shocked Abby Sciuto, but hearing her friend's confession knocked her for a loop.

"I know," Kate replied, grimacing, "It just happened, I swear. But you know what Abs?" she looked around the squad room to see if anyone was close by, "It was the best night I've had in my life," she whispered.

"Really?" Abby's eyebrows were practically in her hairline. "He was that good?"

"Abs," Kate said dreamily, "He made me scream things that would make my mother wash my mouth out with soap if she ever heard me."

"And you just met at the bar?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, can you believe it? I let a strange man take me to his hotel room."

"Not very smart for a former Secret Service agent, Kate," Abby chided, "You know what kind of sickos are out there."

"I know," Kate agreed, "but there was something about this guy that I can't explain. He was cute and charming and obviously trying to get into my pants, but he did it in such an ingratiating way, I couldn't help myself."

"You know," Abby said thoughtfully, "you just described Tony."

Kate snorted, "No way," she scoffed, "Tony's much more immature, juvenile, nothing at all like Barney."

"Barney?" Abby giggled, "like Barney Fife?"

"Believe me," Kate replied, "he was nothing like Barney Fife."

"So, how'd you guys start talking?" Abby asked.

"I was waiting for some friends, and he was waiting for a friend," Kate replied, "so we started talking. Well, he started talking to me. He was in town for a few days and was having a drink with an old college buddy. We got to talking and one thing led to another."

"You ended up in his hotel room making the walls vibrate," Abby concluded.

"Yes," Kate said dreamily, "yes, we did. Several times."

"Wow, Kate," Abby said admiringly, "this is a side of you I never knew existed. I guess there's a wild, sex-crazed vixen hiding inside all the good little Catholic girls."

"I guess so," Kate giggled. She shushed Abby when the elevator bell rang.

"And this is where all the magic happens," Tony said loudly. He walked into the squad room, followed by a tall, slender young man with reddish hair.

"Barney?" Kate gasped.

"Kate!" Barney Stinson grinned at the flabbergasted agent. "Wow, you're even more beautiful in the daylight."

"You two know each other?" Tony said, confused.

"Intimately," Barney replied, smiling seductively at Kate, who stood there with her mouth still hanging open.

Realization dawned in Tony's eyes, "You mean _this_ is the woman you blew me off for last night?"

Barney nodded, "Yes, and I'm not the one who blew, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god," Kate muttered, sinking into her chair. "Somebody kill me now."

"Hi," Abby held her hand out, "Since it seems Tony and Kate aren't going to introduce us, I'll do it myself. I'm Abby."

Barney took her hand and kissed it, "Delighted to meet you, Abby," he said.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony said, pulling Barney back, "you can't have more than one of my co-workers."

"Tony," Barney feigned being hurt, "you can't be selfish with all this beauty."

"I know how you met Kate," Abby interrupted, "but how do you know Tony?"

Kate groaned and put her head down on her desk.

"We're frat brothers," Tony explained, Barney nodded, still giving Abby his most seductive smile.

"Wow," Abby said, "that means you guys probably tell each other everything."

"That's right," Tony replied, "We were just about to have lunch. I'd invite the two of you along, but we have things to discuss," he leered at Kate, "in private."

Putting his arm across Barney's shoulders he led the other man to the elevator. "So, tell me about last night, buddy."

"First of all," Barney replied as the entered the elevator, "Let me just say it was legen - wait for it…" right as the elevator door was closing, both Tony and Barney said, "…dary."


End file.
